


Cuddle Puddle

by Roblidon



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, Multi, cuddling in the office, egoflapbang, request, thats it, thats the whole thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 14:58:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10699395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roblidon/pseuds/Roblidon
Summary: After an exhausting few months, Dan finds himself feeling overtired. While trying to lay down and take a short nap, Arin and Suzy intervene.





	Cuddle Puddle

**Author's Note:**

> Geez finally!!! Sorry I haven't been super active lately; I just got a second job so I've been pretty busy. But I finally got the motivation to sit down and write one of my requests!! (Only four more left in this round) If you like what you see, please leave me a comment, and if you're looking for more stuff like this, or just wanna chat, feel free to check out my tumblr (same username). Hope you guys like this cute little fic. If it gets a good amount of attention I'll probably end up writing a nice, juicy, actually decently sized egoflapbang fic. Any requests, send me a message and I'll get to it eventually <3

Dan sighs, putting his arm over his eyes to shield them from the harsh interior lights of the Grump Space. He feels so exhausted, like butter scraped over too much bread (if he were to quote one of his favorite literary works). With touring, surgery (albeit minor), recording for Grumps, and trying to finish up the new cover album, he just hasn’t had enough time to sleep. As the work day draws to a close, he hopes that he can at least get a quick ten minute nap in before having to drive back to his place. 

“Hey dude, you feeling alright?”

Dan doesn’t move, his tired body not even reacting to his best friend’s voice. He musters up a quiet ‘mmhmm’ in response, hoping that it would be enough to satisfy Arin. Apparently not, as only moments later he feels Arin’s weight suddenly on top of him. He has his chin cradled in the crook of his bent elbow, awkwardly moving Dan’s arm with the weight of it. Dan sighs again, but smiles. 

“You’re gonna break me, Big Cat. I’m a stick bug and you’re a tiger.”

Arin purrs in response, comically pretending to lick Dan’s arm. The sound that he’s making to mimic licking sends a shiver down Dan’s back.

“Dude, mouth sounds. Fucking disgusting.”

But in spite of himself, he finds himself giggling. He honestly loves it when Arin gets into a silly mood like this. He starts playfully prodding at his sides, trying to make Arin laugh and fall off of him, but it only makes him squirm on top of him, his broad body soft and heavy, but not incredibly uncomfortable to be squished under. They must be making quite a ruckus, because Dan hears the telltale sound of thick boots coming down the hallway. He looks over the top of the couch, trying to get a glimpse of whomever was coming to investigate. It’s Suzy, of course, because who else in the office can pull off four inch platform boots. Her entire outfit just screams ‘Suzy Berhow’ today, though. From her rose shaped braided updo, to her short black dress with silver trim, to her skeleton leggings…everything about her shines with goth energy. He smiles at her, totally ignoring Arin. Arin looks up, most likely trying to see what was keeping Dan from paying attention to him. When he sees Suzy he pretends to gasp, whispering ‘there’s the babe’. Suzy stops right behind the couch, her hands placed high on her hips, her head slightly cocked, eyebrows raised - the perfect image of ‘Now boys, what are you doing?’ Between Arin’s playfulness and Suzy’s radiant appearance, Dan hardly feels tired anymore, and in fact feels better than he has in quite a while.

“Hey Scuze, we were just havin’ a cuddle. Wanna join us?”

She puts her pointer finger up to her face, lightly tapping her lower lip, humming loudly as if very deeply thinking about what Dan just said. After a few brief moments, she shrugs and takes off her shoes, placing them behind the couch before she goes to the front and plops right on top of Arin, causing Dan to become even more squished. Luckily its a pretty soft couch, or else he might have been in a bit of pain by now. He tries to wrap his arms around the two of them, his fingers grazing the soft arms of both beautiful people on top of him. He hears both of them sigh quietly, and he can’t help but close his eyes and sigh as well.

This is way better than a nap, he thinks.


End file.
